Baby Rikkai
by Kacchanwriter
Summary: What will happen when a Rikkaidai regular changed into baby? -Contain 4 story with a baby regular each, with hint of pairing-


**Hey, readers! I'm here publishing a one-shot! ;) ****When I'm working on 'Akaya is Sick?', this idea suddenly popped up.**

**Disclaimer: ...TeniPuri is TakeKon's. If it's mine, I'll make it a yaoi manga.**

**Warning : Grammar error, yaoi, really random, humor you might not laugh (I'm not good at creating humor).**

**Summary : Few Rikkai regular is poisoned by Inui's Juice and changed into babies. This story explain what kind of things will happen in their way of waiting for the cure.**

**Enjoy, minna-san! Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

**Rikkai's Baby**

**The Case of Yukimura Seiichi**

**Rikkai's Tennis Court**

The baby Seiichi is sitting in Sanada's laps, playing happily with a blue teddy bear.

And everyone stared at them.

"Ne, Renji. I don't know if Fukubuchou would let a baby sit on his laps." Akaya whispered to Renji.

"Well.. Let's say Seiichi is the only exception." Renji said. "They already become friend for a very long time, after all."

"And where's the teddy come from, fukubuchou?" Akaya asked.

"His mother said when he was little, Seiichi like to play with this." Sanada explained. "Maybe it would keep him in the good mood."

"How nice~" Akaya said.

-snap!-

"Nn..?" Seiichi confused and look around.

The beloved teddy is no longer with him anymore.

"NOW I HAVE IT!" Niou screamed, run away and waving the teddy bear.

"..." The baby frowned, but not crying.

"Ah! Niou-senpai! You really mean!" Akaya said.

"TARUNDORU, NIOOOUUU!" Sanada screamed.

Suddenly, Niou's run getting slower, slower, and finally he kneel. His body sweating and eyes looking at nowhere.

"...Uh?" Sanada confused at the trickster's sudden change.

"99% chance Seiichi use his yips on Niou."

"EH?" Everyone looked at the baby god, which his face looks angry.

"Tarundoru." Sanada waked to the silver-haired, and snatched the teddy bear from Niou's hands. "Next time, you should think whose you're going to messed with."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

**The Case of Sanada Genichirou**

**Corridor Outside Class 3-C**

Yukimura sitting in his wheelchair, carrying some bags and baby Sanada sat in his laps.

"Nah, Genichirou. Let's go to painting room and spending times with the canvas." Yukimura rolled his wheelchair to his destination.

_Aaahhh... Even tough Geni's a baby, he has pretty scary face, not much different when he's older... _Yukimura think, sweatdropped. _I always want to see his cute face..._

"HEY!"

"Nn..?" Yukimura surprised when he saw three males standing in front of him. "Something wrong?"

The baby Gen looked at them sharply.

_Eh.. If I don't mistaken, those three is one of the Rikkai's 'gangster'._

"Hey, loser! So it's true that Tennis club's Buchou got sick and have to sat in a wheelchair." One of them teased. "Now listen, give me all of your money or we will kill 'ya!"

"Yadda. Now get out from my way."

"Sat on the wheelchair and still like that, huh?" The leader said, and kicked Yukimura's seat. "HA!"

-CRASH!-

"AHHK!" As Yuki fallen and screamed in pain, the three of them laughed.

Surprisingly, when the leader try to grab Yukimura's collar, Sanada jumped and bite the gangster's hand.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! HE BITE MY HAND! THE BABY BITE MY HAAANDDD!"

Yukimura stared with eyes in size of platter, watching the three males got bitten, face scratched, got hit, kicked, and such.

_Wow, Gen. Even this baby still has a samurai spirit. _Yukimura tought and smiled. _I'm really glad you become my fukubuchou._

* * *

**The Case of Yanagi Renji**

**Rikkai's Tennis Court**

"Akaya, what's wrong?" Yukimura asked. "You looked upset."

"Iie.. It's not I hate kids or babies..." Akaya muttered. "But.. having your boyfriend become a baby..."

Akaya stared at baby Renji in his arms, who clutching his chest and wailed happily.

"It feels weird..." Akaya continued. "And somehow... stressing.."

"It's OK, Akaya. When Inui finished making the cure , he'll back to normal." Yukimura said. "Look, he want to play with you."

"...He still remember that I'm his boyfriend?"

"Maybe. Anyway, we will have a friendly match with Shitenhouji. Don't get too stressed."

"Oh yeah. I forgot it." Akaya's expression changed. "Eh, doesn't that mean-"

"Yukimura!"

"It's Shiraishi!" Akaya quickly passed Renji to Yukimura's arms, and run to another captain's direction. "Shiraishi-san!"

"Ngg... Ngnn.." Looked at Akaya's act, his mouth start to quiver.

A second...

"HWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"E-eh? Renji, what's wrong?" Yukimura surprised at the sudden outburst, and try to comfort the baby.

"Ne, Renji, what's wrong?" Akaya approached the baby. Surprisingly, Renji's cries changed into sobs, and try to reach Akaya's hands. "You want me to carry you?"

Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared above the Demigod's head.

Now, Akaya and Shiraishi chatting happily, while Renji in his kouhai's arms, hug him tightly and looking sharply at the Bible-tennis user.

"Who knows that calm calculated Renji actually holding a gigantic amount of jealousy?" Niou smirked, looked at his buchou. "Ne, Mura?"

"...I think I couldn't agree more, Niou." And he huffed.

* * *

**The Case of Yagyuu Hiroshi**

**Rikkai's Tennis Clubhouse**

"Ahh... Today's practice is really tiring..." Marui said, wiping some sweat with his towel. "I want to eat my blueberry cake..."

"Go ahead Marui." Yanagi-said, with baby Yagyuu in his arm.

"Mind if I have some too?" Akaya asked while changing clothes.

"Never." Marui answered coldly. "..Eh?"

_The most stingy person in the history._ Akaya tought.

"What's wrong Marui?" Renji asked.

"M-My locker won't open." Marui tried to open his locker repeatedly. "Wh.. what happen?"

"Maybe something stuck in there?" Akaya said. "Let's try to open it together, Marui-senpai."

And then they tried. "HUUURRGGGGH!"

"IDIOT! It's not working!"

_At least I helped you. _"I'll try once more." And he tried again.

But, as the locker opened, they saw something falling from inside the locker.

"!" The baby quickly pulled Marui's hair, while Renji pulled Akaya's arm.

-SPLAAASH!-

A bucket of black paint splattered on the floor.

"My God, that was close.." Akaya huffed, and looked to his boyfriend. "Thank you Ren-"

"AAAHHHHHH! MY CAKEEE! MY **BELOVED CAAAKEEE**! IT'S COVERED BY **PAINT**! **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!**"

"Marui-senp-"

"**GAAAHHHH! GAHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!**"

"Senp-"

"THIS IS **UNFORGIVABLE!**" Suddenly Marui pulled a red baseball bat, hit it twice to the floor angrily, and looked at Renji with eyes glowing red. "RENJI!"

"98% Niou's still around the court and 100% he finding for a place to hide."

"THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL HIM!" The volley specialist walked out of the clubroom.

"Akaya, it's OK. You can get out now." Renji said softly to his beloved who hide behind him.

"M-ma-Marui-senpai..." Akaya muttered shakingly

In the outside..

"Jackal, it seems Bunbun is going to kill me! Do you know where's a good place to hide?" Niou asked as he wear a helmet on his head.

"...Uhm..." And Jack don't know which party he should take.

**... End?**

* * *

**That's all, folks! Really random, huh?**

**Review?**


End file.
